Housesitter
by EtrnlPsyche
Summary: Bella's housesitting for Renee and Phil and meets the lawnboy.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me. **

* * *

**Housesitter**

"You should have enough groceries to get you through the weekend but if you need anything else there's some money in the middle desk drawer. Other than that I think everything should be okay. If there's an emergency or anything we'll be at Phil's sister's so just call there. The numbers on the fridge if you don't remember."

Isabella Swan crossed her arms over her chest and watched with mild amusement as her mother ran back and forth around the living room. "Mom, I think I've got it. I'm sure I won't need anything. I've lived alone for five years, I think I can handle a few days."

"Well, this is the first time you've been to this house since we bought it last year and it's not exactly the kind of atmosphere you're used to..."

"Mom, I think I can handle it. Anyway, I need a change and compared to where I live this place is paradise. Sure it's in the middle of the one patch of grass in the state of Texas and there's not another house around for miles but I think I'll be okay." She looked at the heap of fur at her feet. "Besides, I'm not alone, I've got Hagrid, and he'll keep me company."

Her mother chuckled and sighed, giving her a reassuring smile. "I know you can. You're just my baby and I worry about you." She stepped forward wrapping her arms tightly around her daughter's slender frame.

Bella hugged her mom in return then let go, allowing her arms to hang at her side while her mother continued to hug her. "Mom? … Air…"

Her mother stepped back, giving her an understanding nod. "Sorry…"

"It's okay. Now go, Phil's waiting in the car. Have fun and don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She waved at her step-father then closed the door leaning against it with a sigh. "Finally!"

Hagrid growled with annoyance as she stepped over him. She looked down at the two-year old Newfoundland and couldn't help but smile. She had given him to her step-father as a puppy for Christmas and the moment he saw him the word "Hagrid!" echoed through the house. Phil's geeky fascination with Harry Potter had always been somewhat comical but the fact that he would go so far as to name an adorable puppy after a large, oafish hairy man was nothing short of hilarious.

"Oh now, you're not gonna be in a bad mood all weekend are you?" She pouted at the dog as she flopped down on the couch. She moaned as she relaxed her tired muscles and settled more comfortably into the plush couch. "How come they never had anything this comfortable when I lived with them…" she mumbled, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. After a few minutes of lying quietly on the couch her stomach began to grumble. She'd driven seven hours to get to her mom's house and had only had a bagel and a cappuccino but hunger hadn't even come to her mind or stomach for that matter until the minute she settled down.

After eating a ham and cheese sandwich, she went to the bedroom she would be staying while she was there. The room was more than comfortable and she suddenly wondered where her mom and Phil had inherited this small fortune since she'd left, she knew for a fact minor league ball players didn't make that much money and still had day jobs. After slipping into a large t-shirt she slid into bed and turned on the television flipping aimlessly though the channels before turning it off. She snuggled into the comforter enjoying the soft feel of the fabric and closed her eyes drifting into a sound sleep.

_BARK! BARK! (sorry, I don't feel like trying to figure out how to spell the sounds a dog makes, you get bark that's it.)_

Bella jumped up at the loud bark in her ear.

_BARK!_

She groaned and fell back on her pillow. "Go away," she shoved Hagrid away as he attempted to settle his head on her stomach. "Go away!"

_BARK!_

"Damnit dog!" She pushed him off of her and got out of bed. "What the hell are you barking for?"

He looked at her from where he was laying on the bed and tilted his head. She growled at the big mutt. "Go," she said firmly pointing towards the door. He whimpered and set his head on his paws. She had no idea what time it was, there was no clock in her room but from the light streaming into her room she'dhave to guess it was before ten o'clock which she was not happy about. The door was definitely going to be shut the next time she went to bed. She went downstairs and wandered into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator door, staring at its contents without really seeing anything.

_BARK!_

She slammed the door closed and turned to look at the dog. He was standing on his hind legs staring out the backdoor window. It was then that she heard a lawn mower. She looked out the window but saw nothing. "Weird. I thought no one else lived around here." She walked through the house looking out of each window trying to find the source of the sound but saw nothing. When she walked back into the kitchen Hagrid was scratching on the door. She opened it for him not bothering to follow him out. If he ran away, he ran away, at least she'd be able to get some sleep.

She yawned and leaned against the counter taking time to get a better look at the area surrounding her mom's house. It was a beautiful and relaxing place to live and she really didn't blame them for moving there. If they wouldn't drive her crazy she'd actually consider moving back in with them but then again she'd miss the city. The parties every weekend. The traffic outside her window.

The crime. Sure those seemed like bad things but when it's something you're used to it's home.

The sound of the lawn mower grew louder and out of the corner of her eye she saw movement. She leaned forward as the lawn mower came into view and a gasp escaped as the man pushing it came into view.

The shade hid his face making it impossible to make out his facial features but his body was that of a very active man. Her gaze trailed over his body taking her time to watch him unobserved. His jeans were well worn, hanging low on his hips, making him seem slightly shorter than he actually was. A white wifebeater clung to his lean torso, dampened by sweat, leaving very little to the imagination. He turned the mower, walking toward the light and she felt her mouth begin to water at the site of his chest. The shirt stuck to his body, practically sheer from moisture.

She absently licked her lips and pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, biting it unconsciously as her eyes moved slowly up his body. Beads of sweat trickled down the strong column of his throat as he maneuvered the mower around a small tree and the muscles in his shoulders tightened making his body seem even more pronounced than before.

Bella gripped the counter tightly with one hand as she moved the other one down the length of her stomach, her eyes never leaving the mesmerizing body of the man in front of her. Her eyes reached his face and a groan escaped her mouth when his tongue darted out, sweeping the moisture that had fallen to his lips. Her gaze remained on his mouth long after, noticing the very full, kissable lips that gave his masculine face an almost delicate appearance.

He shut off the lawn mower and raised his arm, wiping the sweat from his brow.He turned his back towards her and bent over to unscrew the gas cap on the mower, giving her a wonderful view of his firm backside. The well-developed muscles of his back rippled with every move he made, she longed to reach out and touch them. He shook his head and ran a frustrated hand through his gloriously untamed locks.

_BARK!_

He looked up in surprise then stood up turning to face the house. She pulled away hidden partially behind a curtain not wanting him to see her but wanting more than anything to continue to watch this man. His face lit up with a breathtaking smile and her heart skipped. She searched for another place to 'hide' but before she could move Hagrid barreled towards him. He leaned down to pet the overzealous animal that skidded to a halt just inches away nearly knocking him to the ground.

"Hey there, Hagrid," she heard him chuckle in a low southern drawl that made her toes curl as the dog stood on his hind legs, placing his front paws on the man's shoulders. They looked like they were dancing. She smiled as he spoke to the dog, thankful that he obviously wasn't a stranger, as smart as Hagrid was he couldn't tell people his name so the man obviously knew her mother. He stepped away from Hagrid and turned his back to her and walked away disappearing around the corner of the house.

Bella took a deep breath and moved back to where she had been standing before. She gripped the counter again as her body, warm with desire threatened to let her down. She needed air. The house was hot but she didn't want to move, afraid she'd miss his return. Not five minutes later he returned carrying a large gas can, Hagrid loafing along not five feet behind him. He filled the tank and set the can aside then turned back to the dog. "Go lay down, Hagrid." The dog ran up to him for one last pat on the head then ran to the sit in the shade along the awning of the house.

"I'll be damned…" she muttered at his ability to communicate with a dog that she'd been trying to get to listen to her for longer than she cared to imagine.

He started the lawn mower again and began where he left off, taking his time on each row of grass, making no attempt to hurry because of the heat. Her eyes never left him as her hand gently caressed the sensitive skin of her breast beneath the thin material of her shirt, the other gripping the counter tightly.

The silence seemed to echo loudly as he shut off the mower again and reached for the hem of his shirt. Bella watched anxiously as he slowly peeled the sweat soaked cloth from his body.

Her mouth fell open as her eyes touched on every inch of his sculpted chest and the firm muscles of his abdomen stopping just above his jeans. Though they'd had appeared low before they were now dangerously close of falling off and it took every fiber of her being to keep from running out the door and ridding him of that particular burden.

Heat burned her core as those thoughts ran recklessly through her head. She let her hands wander lower brushing the edge of her shirt, stroking the skin on the inside of her thigh softly as he walked towards the garden hose just to the right of the window.

She stepped back hoping to hide from his view and watched with anticipation as he turned on the water and held the hose in front of him. He leaned forward and opened his mouth, his tongue barely peaking out as he captured the water and drank the cool liquid.

She licked her lips, mimicking his mouth as he drank the water longing to know what those lips would feel like on hers. He ran his hands beneath the spray then stood up and held the hose above him, letting the water cascade down his taut body and dampen his blond hair which quickly curled from the moisture.

Bella groaned and leaned against the counter as her hands continued to quench her need while the beautiful man on the other side of the window heightened it. She closed her eyes and threw her head back attempting to block out the sweet torture. But she saw him when she closed her eyes. Every rippling muscle, his long, callused fingers, they were there. She could feel them on her body. His strong, work hardened hands stroking the delicate skin of her breasts while his mouth caressed the soft skin along her neck. She shuddered as her release claimed her and fought not to collapse.

Her hands gripped the counter as she stood there catching her breath. She wiped away the sweat the scattered her brow and looked out the window. He was gone.

A whimper escaped her lips and she quickly turned to leave the room and slammed against a hard, warm body.

"Oh my…" she looked up into knowing baby blue eyes and heat immediately rushed her face. "I didn't…"

He smiled a crooked grin and chuckled. "Didn't know anyone was in here?" He cocked an eyebrow letting her know that he had been there long enough to see her little display of self-gratification.

To her surprise, even through her embarrassment she didn't feel the slightest bit angry that he'd witnessed such a private moment. "Um, … How did you get in?"

"Well, I'm assuming you're Bella, so I got in with the key your parents gave me when I started cutting the grass for them about nine months ago."

Bella leaned back to look him in the eye, which was nearly impossible. She only came to his shoulder and trying to look him in the eye was beginning to be a pain. She took a few steps back putting much needed distance between them. If she stayed in such close proximity to him she was liable to follow up on all those thoughts she'd just had while watching him outside. "So, what's your name? I figure you could at least tell me that considering…" she motioned towards the place where she'd been standing when he came in.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Jasper Whitlock. I just kinda help your parents out when I'm in town. I go to UT Austin, working my ass off for a real job while I'm a handyman for the locals when I'm home for the weekends. You name it, I do it." He gave her a cocky smile but the look in his eyes was anything but. He took a step closer to her, a smile pulling at his lips when she made no move to back away.

"I name it, you do it?" Her eyebrow rose in suggestion and she reached out to run a manicured finger down his chest and abs. He chuckled when her finger hooked around the waistband of his jeans and pulled him towards her. "Is naming required or can I just let you check things out and do what you feel is necessary?"

He leaned down until their faces were mere inches apart and hooked his arms around her waist. "I think I'll check things out." His lips descended on hers and he lifted her placing her on the counter.

She shuddered as the back of her thighs touched the cold marble and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pulling his still wet body against hers as their tongues battled in the space between their mouths before he won and plundered her moist depths.

She groaned with need as his hands moved from her waist to her thighs. He gently kneaded the sensitive skin, moving closer and closer to her heat with each sweep of his fingers.

Jasper scattered kisses along her jaw and down the column of her throat, gently nipping and biting as he worked his way to her full breasts. His mouth closed over one as he suckled her through the wet material of her thin shirt before he moved to the other. He tugged at the hem of her shirt and pulled it from her body. His eyes met hers only briefly before he took her breasts into his hands and squeezed them, teasing her nipples with the hard pads of his thumbs.

She moaned and arched into his hands. "God, that feels so good…" she panted. She wrapped her legs around his to pull him closer then reached between them to remove the barrier of his jeans. "These have really been bothering me …" she murmured, receiving a chuckle from him as he pushed them down and stepped out of them.

He kissed the tender area between her breasts then slowly made his way down her stomach to her heat. His tongue swept over her clit and she jerked beneath him as shivers of excitement coursed through her body. She gripped his head, sliding her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer as he rested her legs over his shoulders and ran his tongue over her lips again before darting into her heat once. It happened so quickly she thought she'd imagined it but she wanted more.

He looked up at the elation on her face and slid his tongue over her clit one more time before thrusting inside of her. He rubbed her swollen nub with his thumb as his tongue moved in and out at a hurried pace. He felt her body closing around him and lapped up her juices as they covered his greedy tongue.

He kissed his way back up her body before claiming her mouth with is own, letting her taste herself on his lips. "I can't …" Jasper groaned at the painful state of his erection. "I can't wait any longer. I need to be inside you."

She took his need in her hand and ran a finger along the underside of his cock before taking him in her hand and stroking his hard length. She pulled his mouth to hers and pulled his tongue into her mouth, sucking him as her hand worked his erection.

He tore his mouth from hers and grabbed her hand, removing it from his swollen cock. He spread her legs further apart and eased his tip inside of her, entering her very slowly. The speed he'd set for himself was killing him but he didn't want to rush this. It'd been too long and he hadn't been turned on so much since he could remember.

When she'd taken him almost completely he pulled out then thrust in, fully sheathing himself in her hot depths. She instinctively tightened around him and wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him deeper entry as he fought with himself to keep a decent pace. His lust won over and he was soon thrusting into her furiously unable to control himself any longer.

He emptied himself inside her and leaned his forehead against hers. He kissed her softly and pushed her hair out of her face. She looked up at him, her lips swollen and her face flustered. "Does everyone get this kind of service?"

"Hell no," he laughed. "Why? You think the money would be better if I were a full service handyman?"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Damn, guess I need to work on it some more. Practice makes perfect after all and I have to be a master at all my crafts." He slipped his arms around her and carried her towards the bedroom.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

_Hello, you've reached the Dwyer residence. I'm sorry but we can't come to __the phone right now but if you'll leave a name and number, we'll get back to you __as soon as possible._

"_Bella? Bella it's mom. Are you there? Well, I guess you're in the shower or __something. I just thought I'd tell you if you see a young man around the house __don't get worried or scared. That's just Jasper, he mows our lawn……"_


End file.
